Parenting Pandemonium
by Swapai Munchkin
Summary: Chapter 8 UPDATED! EXTREMELY NOT FOR MINORS.Alice people are near extinction, so the Higher Ups decided to make them "mate" with each other and anyone who can't make a baby would be terribly punished.Now,how can Natsume ask MIkan with his pride?NxM R
1. The Problem

**Parenting Pandemonium**

_by: swapai munchkin_

Summary: Alice people now are rapidly decreasing in number, as a result, the Higher Ups came up with a stupid yet electrifying solution to increase their population. R&R

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

_Updated._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Help!**

Population was never really regarded as a problem, but now, it is.

On Mikan's year, the high school year, there are only more or less than 25 students that still has their alices. Even elementary students are short in number. And what's worse, the type of alices that they have are the ones that loses power when they become older.

So the Higher Ups are now focusing to solve this problem and are now discussing things between themselves on how to solve this problem.

"This is really a very serious problem. People of our kind our now decreasing in number!" the High School principal bellowed with a scornful face.

"What can we do? We can't command on what type of alices that they could have when they are born. Furthermore, Alice people are now marrying normal people, as a result, their offsprings barely had any alice at all." the Middle School Principal said with a worn-out face.

"What's the fuss? Shouldn't we be thankful that our expenses would be lessened to it's extent?" the youngest of the group, the elementary principal said.

"You're just a child so you wouldn't be able to understand this problem!"

"So what? Shouldn't we be thankful that expenses would be lessened, as I said a while ago?"

"Our kind is nearing extinction! In other words, we're endangered species. It's something to be worried about!"

"Then let them mate to produce more offsprings!" the elementary principal with an air of arrogance, as though what he said is just nothing.

Both older principals held their breaths, what he said could definitely be the solution to their present situation.

So they bowed their heads together and whispered their plans.

-

"Good morning, little birds!" an auburn-haired lady said to particularly nothing and nobody as she woke up with a start and stretched her arms.

"Shut up, polka. You're destroying such beautiful silence." a manly voice said irritatedly, which is beside her in the bed.

Mikan froze and realized that --

"Why am I not in my own room?!" she shrieked.

"Give it a rest will you? You slept in front of your door, you idiot!" Natsume said soberly while rubbing his ears.

Then she reminisced what happened the night before.

The reason why she slept in front of her door...

Then it occured to her... She forgot her key...

"Oh," Mikan said, resigned. "Thanks by the way for letting me sleep here." she thanked Natsume and got out of his bed.

She's still wearing her school uniform which is now crumpled. She straightened it with her hands so it looked like it was just newly ironed.

"Thanks again..." she bowed her head and proceeded towards the door after hearing Natsume say "Hn".

When she opened his door, a senior, which is unfortunately a Natsume-Ruka Fans Club member and happened to be a High School student like them, happened to pass by.

Her eyes bulged out from its sockets and her jaw dropped.

"Sakura-- did-- Natsume--" she stuttered, aghast.

"What?" Mikan asked, for she didn't really catch what she was trying to say and approached.

And without further ado, the girl shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"AAAHHHH!! NATSUME DID "IT" WITH MIKAN SAKURA!! THEY DID "IT"!!"

"What the hell?" Mikan stood rooted at her spot, still suffering from shock.

Natsume went out of his room to see what's happening with only his pajama's, that made the matter worse.

More girls gathered around the girl who's shouting pathetically. It turned out that her name was Romilda.

Because of the large crowd, Jin-jin decided to look at the commotion going about.

"What's the commotion all about?" Jinno thundered acting high and almighty.

"Sir, Mikan Sakura did acts of laciviousness to Natsume!"Romilda said, unabashed. It appeared that Mikan is the bad girl here now.

"Jin-jin! NO! I can explain.. I--" Mikan tried to explain but then she was cut off.

"It's okay" Jinno said.

"I--" Mikan tried to argue, but then she realized what Jinno had just said. "WHAT?!"

"I said it's okay! I don't want to repeat myself. And may you hurry up you lot, classes are starting soon." he said to the snake-like and scandalous looks of girls which he ignored and he made out his way to his room.

-

"As you all have been wondering, why I let Sakura flirt with Natsume, is because of the new order imposed by the Higher Ups and will be implemented ONLY on the High School Level." he said as he got a very long parchment-like paper and showed it to the class.

The class gathered close to the paper that Jinno was holding and fell silent for a while before...

"WHAT?!"

* * *

-  
That's the end of Chapter 1... The next and preceding chapters would be Rated M so then again please look at the Rated M archive to check my story.

Please don't forget to drop a review.

Read my other fics too.

Review.


	2. The Order

Yo, it's been a while since I last updated. But then, I must tell you that I am a review-hungry author, so be warned, I update when I get enough reviews but if I don't accept enough reviews, then I probably won't update. bwahahaha

Anyways, I had a lot of plots stored in my mind that's why I can't easily put up the continuation of this story with this lot of incoherent thoughts in my mind, so I guess the one that I'll be updating today would be shall we say, some ideas being carelessly put together so bear with me.

Disclaimer: Don't own GA.

I uploaded the chapters again since I changed the ones that I noticed that the he's and the she's are interchanged. If ever you found anything wrong in it then please tell me. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Jinno unraveled the new order that was being issued by the Higher Ups... And it just says that...

**_Under the new law imposed by the 3 principals, it hereby says that we, Alice people should reproduct as soon as possible. This program is only and is and only is for the high school students only, and personnel if interested._**

There were different reactions of several students, each according to their mental capacity. Some were shocked, some were perplexed and some were just plainly stupid to understand what the new law is all about.

Mikan, being the dense girl as always, asked Jinno a revolting question that even a highly-skilled alice weilder would choke in his own food.

"But Jin-jin, how do we reproduce and exactly what would we reproduce? I mean, what's the use of photocopier or scanner or something?" Mikan asked ignorantly.

Jinno could feel all his color rise up to his face, but since this is a very crucial mission, he has to explain it to everyone in the class specifically to avoid useless misinterpretations.

"Well, first of all, I would suggest that you all take your seats and don't barge in when I'm in the middle of talking, let me finish first." he declared seeing some of the couples are already advancing to the next level as to which, they planned on where they would do "it". After they heard Jinno, the guys who approached their girlfriends went back into their seats and listened intently.

Seeing that the class was ready to listen to him, he started.

"The project actually means that you, high school students, are going to match yourselves and create a baby." Jinno said salvagely, it took him the effort to say something as blunt as that.

"In other words, you want us to have sex with each other is that it?" Natsume commented, "How immoral" he added softly.

"Sex with each other is not the right term I think, Hyuuga." Jinno replied.

"This is about having sex with your partner, and when I say your partner, it only has got to be only one. Anyways, this has a deadline."

"What??," the class exclaimed.

"This will be due by the next 2 weeks. There would be an all-out pregnancy test with all women and anyone, male and female, who didn't do the act would be whipped seductively..."

Koko, Mochu and some other guys imagined that they were all tied and sexy seductress holding a whip was roaming around their almost-gone stitches as the seductress tried to whip the clothes out of them.

Just the mere thought of it gave them nosebleeds right there and then, but what Jinno said the next thing, rendered them unconscious on the floor.

"...by the likes of Narumi." Jinno finished with an unpleasant grimace on his face.

"Well then, are there any questions?" Jinno asked. When nobody raised a question, he took his exit. "Well then good day to you all."

He left with a troubled Black Cat in his wake, with one thought raging in his mind.

'Heck if that law was imposed yesterday then I should had that idiot's and my fill last night! Damn it'

**Flashback (Last night when Mikan was lying in Natsume's bed)**

_Raging hormones aren't something that's easy to control, so Natsume, got over Mikan._

_"Hey, do you mind if we play a little?" he said and brutally landed his lips with hers. Mikan struggled but later enjoyed it as she responded to his kisses._

_Natsume then trailed his kisses to his neck and to her breasts as soon as he did her bra._

_"Ooohhh... Natsume..." Mikan moaned, breathless._

_Natsume's hand then travelled to his thighs, and up unto her cavern, he entered his hand through her panty and pumped a finger in her, and soon to be followed by another finger._

_Mikan's moans are really loud and that's why Natsume's aroused even more. In due time, Mikan exploded as she experienced her first cum._

_"Natsume, I want more." she asked pleadingly with lustful eyes._

_"Sorry but," Natsume placed a pill in his mouth and kissed Mikan, letting her swallow the pill involuntarily._

_After a few seconds, she passed out to a deep a slumber._

_"...that would wait when we're of the right age, and you'll also forget what happened in this very room tonight." he sadly said as he fixed Mikan, clasping her bra again and buttoned her._

_After all, he respects her dignity, so he'll let her be as of now._

**End of Flashback**

'Damn it to hell!'

-

"How am I supposed to find a partner! Being a clumsy idiot as I am, nobody probably wants to partner up with me!" Mikan said hystericallycompletely forgetting what happened last night because of the drug.

"Don't worry Mikan, were on the same boat." Anna and Nonoko said together.

Those words seem to ease her up a little.

"But anyway, how do you make a baby?" Mikan innocently asked.

"If you really are too desperate to know then I'll let you watch something," Hotaru said. "Follow me".

"Get inside" Hotaru motioned Mikan in a theater room.

"Which do you prefer, real ones or anime ones?" Hotaru asked looking for some piles of CD's.

Mikan's mind perked up when she heard the word "anime" so she picked it right away.

Hotaru then got a box full of hentai CD's.

"Would you mind if I choose the show?" Hotaru asked Mikan with a malicious tone, but Mikan failed to notice it, "Sure" she agreed.

Hotaru placed the CD in the player and left Mikan inside the theater, alone. Without knowing, that movie would introduce her to something new, very many new things.

"Are you sure about that, Hotaru?" Nonoko asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it's like, the most erotic movie I've ever seen. To tell you the truth I even masturbated halfway of the show." Anna hesitantly admitted.

"You too? Me too!" Nonoko said, surprised and reliefed.

"Me too" Hotaru said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Now we'll see what Mikan would react on the whole movie when it is finished."

* * *

Reviews please.

let me warn you that the following chapters would be erotic, hot and steamy scenes to be warned.


	3. The Show

Disclaimer: It's not mine.

**Warning: Strictly not for minors, contains Lemon and Yuri.**

If your'e easily grossed out then please don't read.

Anyways, I reviewed my stats and I figured out that only one-tenth of the whole are reviewing.. Come on guys, this is hardwork. I think I deserve a review, wether it's a complement or a constructive criticism.

Italicized words meant that it is the one on the show.

Updated.

* * *

**_Chapter 3- The show._**

_Marie, the nurse took her nightly rounds around the hospital until she came to the very last room she was tasked to check._

_She knocked 3 times and entered the room, surprised to see that the light on the room was dim. The door suddenly closed and two pairs of hands tore her nurse uniform into pieces and also her undergarments leaving her with nothing._

_"Ahh!" she screamed in terror, especially when stranger 1 mounded her breasts while fiddling her nipples. Stranger 2 on the other hand, fingered her while licking her clits, making her extremely wet.  
When they were satisfied, stranger 2 brutally forced her to go on all fours and he slammed unto the nurse's ass. stranger 1 kneeled in front of the nurse so when stranger 2 pumped in, the nurse would be forced the fully take the length of stranger 1 in her mouth._

_She was about to cum when..._

_RRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG..._

_"Oh damn it, my panty's wet again," the real Marie woke up from her wet dream and proceeded to the bathroom while making introduction._

_Hi, I'm Marie, a Nurse at the Kotou Medical Hospital. Being a nurse is my dream and sometimes, I use my body to the doctors so that I won't be kicked off the hospital._

_-_

Mikan stared wide-eye at the screen. She could feel wet under her panty just by the first part of the show.

-

_Marie then dressed and went into the hospital._

_"Marie, you were being called by the head director." a nurse said. Marie then proceeded to the room to come face to face with a mature yet a handsome guy._

_"Lock the door," he said. Just that simple statement and Marie immediately knew why she was being called for._

_The director sat on the sofa with his legs spread wide open. He didn't need to instruct Marie on what to do._

_Marie unbuckled his belt and pulled down his pants and brief and his cock bobbed up and down. Marie took the length unto her mouth and sucked it up and down. While the director grunted._

_"Why so early, director?" Marie said while continuing to blow job him._

_"Morning sickness," the doctor said as an excuse. He then pushed Marie's head away from her cock and ushered her to seat down in front of him since the sofa is big enough to accomodate 2 people to seat in front of each other._

_Their current postion right now is that the director was on the back while Marie was in front of him, facing the same direction the director was._

_The director then grabbed her right breast with her left hand as his right hand threatened to enter the small gap between her legs._

_"I really like it when you don't wear a bra," he said. "The clothe's on the way," he added as he unbuttoned her upper buttons enough to release her mounds. He then grabbed it and moved it in a circular motion while gradually fiddling her nipples. His right hand succeeded as it found it's way on her core and is now pumping a finger, Marie's not so wide legs opened further as she pushed her hips outside as to let him gain more access on her pussy._

_"ooohhhh" she moaned breathless as she threw her head backward, on the director's shoulders with a flushed face when he inserted 2 fingers and his left hand is now busy fiddling her left breast._

_"You never fail to arouse me," he said as he could feel his member standing up._

_"Director, I'm about to cum!" Marie hackled._

_"Oh no you don't, not yet." he said as he pulled down her panty and threw it on the carpet. He raised her and slammed her in his._

_"aaah!!" Marie screamed in delight as she went up and down, increasing her pace._

_"That's right, that's it, yes." the director said while his sex drive is intense._

_"Director, I'm about to cum!" Marie said with a look of pity on her face._

_"Not yet, I still can't feel my momentum," he said. Marie pushed a little more, controlling the urge to cum. When the director could now feel the heat, he brutally placed his hands on her hips and slammed her with much force that Marie was having a hard time to control her cum._

_"aaahhh ahhhh ahhhh" she screamed loudly at every slam her hips could make._

_"I'm coming," he said and after a couple of seconds, the director screamed as he cummed his seeds inside her womb, Marie followed suit._

_Marie then lied helplessly on the floor, panting._

_"Thank goodness, now it's over," she said softly while panting._

_"That's what you thought," the director said as he crawled unto her, spread her legs wide open and licked her._

_"ooohhh director, did your wife did bad last night? ooohhh"_

_"yes" was his only simple reply and they did it up to 3 rounds with different positions._

Mikan watched their breathless, she really felt hot down there.

_After the passionate love making, the director gave her an envelope full of money. She's always rewarded for the "extra services" that she made. On her way to the nurse's station, she noticed a good looking patient getting wild as the doctors tried to stop him until he got on his room._

_When he was placed on his room, a doctor approached Marie and said that she was tasked to be assigned on the patient to be checked on the night._

_-Night-_

_She knocked on the door and went inside the patients room._

_"Hello, Mr. Kusanagi isn't it?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Are you feeling hurt anywhere?"_

_"Yes, my whole body hurts."_

_And with this statement, Marie immediately ran towards him and asked him what she could render him._

_"Are you willing to render anything?" Kusanagi said, in fairness he's a good looking person with about a year older Marie._

_"Yes, I'm a nurse and my task is to give relief to patients!" she said energetically, more like Mikan-ish way._

_"Then, could you relieve this feeling right now?" he said as he lowered his pajama and his cock then came standing._

_Marie's eyes widened, she never let a patient to be able to use her body, but then seeing that it is the only medicine to his agony._

_She agreed._

_"If this could relieve you" she said as she sucked the head of the penis first and then she took it fully on the mouth._

_Kusanagi then moaned and grunted, when the heat is starting to get out of him. He then threw Marie on the bed, Marie on the other hand closed his legs tightly so he won't see her thong._

_Kusanagi then urged her to open her legs while his hands tried to separate her legs._

_"No, Kusanagi-kun. It's not part of our contract! I didn't agree on this!"_

_"I thought you'll give me relief?"_

_Kusanagi succeeded in spreading her legs as he kissed her inner thigh going up and up._

_He then stopped when his face was in front of her panty._

_"Hmmm.. I really like this smell, so young," he said as he pulled down her panty and licked her inside out._

_Marie can't help but to moan loudly, after all, it was her favorite when somebody licks her core. She can't help but feel all giddy. She cummed once but Kusanagi won't stop and it's torture for her, she could feel her hole twitching and aching for a cock. So without warning, Kusanagi slammed unto her._

_"So tight," he said as he closed his eyes, feeling her inner walls around him. "But I have the feeling that you always do this"_

_"Yes, I just recently did it this morning," she didn't deny as she panted. "Your good in bed!" she complimented him when he unbuttoned her and started sucking her breasts._

_Marie cummed twice but still Kusanagi isn't coming._

_"You have high tolerance in sex!" she shouted as Kusanagi slammed hard on her, feeling that he was about to come, and he did, after a couple of minutes._

_He then lay sprawled on the bed beside Marie._

_"Thanks, Miss Nurse." he said as he slept._

_Marie just can't help but smile. He has high tolerance on sex but he has weak stamina._

_Marie then put her panty on and braised herself. She also fixed Kusanagi who is now sleeping in bed._

_She went out of the room and headed to the nurse's station when someone buzzed._

_"Miss Marie could you come in here for a while?" a female voice said in the speaker._

_"Ok, I'll be coming Ms. Paola" Marie replied as she walked to her office. Paola is a female doctor._

_"Please lock the door, we have something important to talk about," she said as she sipped the cup of coffee._

_"Please sit down. What do you want? Tea or coffee?" Paola offered._

_"No thanks" Maried refused the offer._

_"I'll be getting straight to the point, I know what you did this morning and a while ago." Paola said while directly looking her eyes on Marie._

_Marie can't be helped but be shocked. Now that somebody knew what she has been doing, then she would be kicked out of the hospital._

_"I know, what you're thinking. But I guess it would be a little merciless if I try to kick you out of this hospital," Paola said, placing down her coffee cup._

_"What can I do so I could stay in this hospital?" Marie begged pleadingly._

_"What I would ask from you is a little of your time," she whispered seductively in Marie's ears._

_-_

It gave creeps to Mikan.

-

_Paola then kissed Marie fully on the lips. Marie couldn't help but feel grossed as she saved all her strength and push Paola away._

_Paola then laughed and gave her a choice._

_"Do you want to stay in this hospital?_

_"But... But you're a girl for God's sake!"_

_"I don't care"_

_"Well, I just love this hospital so I would rather choose, you." Marie said as she blushed._

_"Drink this," Paola said as she gave her the coffee cup. Marie obliged and after a few seconds, her body started to feel hot._

_"Is this a sex enhancer?" Marie said as her forehead has very big sweat._

_"Yes," Paola smirked and got a dildo from her cabinet._

_Marie tried to reach for it, "Let me just borrow for a while," she said weakly but Paola grabbed it out of her reach._

_"Masturbate in front of me," she said imperiously._

_Seeing that she has no other choice, she stripped off all the clothe's she's wearing, Paola smirked when she could see the cum on her high white stockings._

_"Then please excuse me for giving dirt on your carpet," Marie said as she threw away her clothes at the side and lied on the carpet._

_"I don't really mind,"_

_Marie then began to fiddle her own breasts and inserted 2 fingers wholly in her core while the 3rd finger brushed her clits. She can't control her moans and let it all out. Being under the stem of an aphrodisiac was not easy._

_Marie can't help but feel embarrassed, she was doing such immorality in front of someone. Paola enjoyed the show and seeing how Marie's face was so flushed._

_When Marie cummed. Paola removed all her clothes and crawled above Marie._

_"The director always told me that I couldn't give him pleasure as much as you do, and now I'll see if this is true." Paola said as she kissed Marie and they engaged in a tongue fight._

_-_

"Yuck!" Mikan can't help but feel grossed.

-

_Paola fiddled Marie's breast while licking her earlobe._

_"So, you also did it with the director?" Marie said, she was having a hard time speaking since pleasure was overpowering her._

_"Yes," Paola said as she sucked Marie's left breast._

_Marie moaned wildly._

_After a while, Paola sucked Marie's core. Marie can't help but shout at times, she's doing her favorite._

_Paola then switched to a 69 position._

_"Please do it also with me, Marie" Paola pleaded and she continued licking Marie's core._

_Marie then tried to lick Paola's, surprisingly, she got the knack of it that Paola just can't help but shout loudly._

_After a while, they stopped, Paola picked up the dildo and fingered Marie's pussy with 3 fingers, when her core adjusted, she slowly inserted the very big dildo inside Marie's core. And pushed it in and out of Marie. When she saw the Marie is now the one pumping in and out of the dildo, Paola then spread her legs wide open and inserted the other side of the dildo in her pussy, she can't help but groan. The dildo was just too big._

_And now, their bodies started to move in synch with the dildo in the middle of them, they pumped and pumped until they released and that's when they ended._

_What they fail to notice is that 7 pairs of eyes were watching them._

_Marie then started to feel exhausted, she had sex 3 times in a short span of 8 hours, and she was scheduled in a 32 hour shift and was assigned to be on guard on a ward with 7 males who is almost done with the recovery._

_She walked up the ward and introduced herself._

_"Hello minna-san. I'm Marie, your nurse for the whole night, if ever you have something to ask then please tell me." she said with a smile and she failed to notice a patient locking the door of the ward._

_The next thing Marie knew, she was being attacked and was now naked on the floor._

_"Hey what are you doing?!" Marie hissed angrily._

_"We saw you doing "it" with Doctor Paola, if you want us to keep quiet then follow our orders," a patient said._

_Marie can't help but keep quiet. She glanced at the clock and saw that it's 1 o clock in the dawn, still 8 more ours till her scheduled off._

_That night, she became a sex toy in the ward._

_"Ok I agree. But please don't tell anyone what I did and what we will do," Marie negotiated._

_The boys immediately agreed and boy 1 sat on a chair with his cock standing. They let her seat on him, his cock entering her ass._

_Marie can't help but twitch her face in pain. She was still a virgin in her ass. Once the cock entered her ass, they guy immediately guided her hips on pumping, after 5 minutes, boy2 entered his cock on her core, Marie was on ecstacy mode when they pumped in synch, she can't help but shout loudly, with 2 cocks inside her, it's impossible not to._

_The 5 others who were watching felt envious of the two as they approached Marie and found their places._

_boy 3 rotated Marie's head to the side and placed his cock in her mouth, drowning her loud moans. boy 4 sucked her left breast while boy 5 sucked her right._

_Marie opened her eyes and saw that boy 6 and 7 can't feast her body so she urged them to be by her side, boy6 on the right and boy 7 on her left, she then grabbed their dick and hand jobbed it while continuing to blowjob boy 3's cock._

_After boy 1 and 2 cummed 4 times inside her, they insist that they should rest and needed substitution._

_Boy 3 took the place of being below Marie as his cock was inserted on her ass. Boy 4 was the one in front of Marie, inserting his cock in her core. Boy 5 placed his dick in Marie's mouth, boy 6 on her left breast and boy7 on her right breast._

_Since she has no one to hand job, she just busied her hands by clutching boy 6 and 7's hair and pushed them deeper into her breasts in which they happily obliged._

_She can't take it anymore, she's so exhausted, and without caring of the bastards that's having a feast around her body, she slept._

_She woke up and glanced at the clock, it's already 4:30 in the morning but still, it's still boy 6 and 7's turn to be inside her pumping up and down, she was still in the same position before she slept, she glanced around him and saw that the other boys were knocked out. Her eyes were still drooping and without warning, she slept again and fell into a very deep slumber._

_Marie woke up feeling numb, her body hurts, and she has a very sore vagina and ass. She looked around her and saw that this is not her room, she glanced at the clock and saw that it is already 10 pm in the evening. She's been unconscious for that long?_

_Someone then opened the door and saw that it was Ms. Paola..._

_"Good evening, Marie" she said._

_"What happened?" she asked._

_Paola then explained that she's lucky that she's the one who found her first. She's the one who cleaned up the mess and fixed things in order before Marie would be in deep trouble._

_"Thank you so much Paola! I'll do anything to pay you back!" Marie said gratefully._

_"Well, you know what to do," Paola said in a seductive way._

_And the night ended with Marie being exhausted again._

_-**THE END-**_

Mikan stood there rooted on the spot. A very dreary realization hit her.

So that's how to make a baby.

* * *

-  
That was damn long and I'm damn exhausted. I know that it looked short but it took me damn 3 hours just to make this, I can't find the right words to type since I'm really not that fluent in English.

I won't update till I got 20+ reviews, I needed reward for my hardwork.

Please review.

Extremely no flames.


	4. The Aftershock

Getting impatient aren't we? Almost all of you said that you don't Marie's story and you want the Natsume xMikan pairing so here, I'll let you taste a scene of them but sorry, it's not lemon...hahaha just lime...anyways, enjoy and don't forget to drop a review.

Updated.

More specified Lime.

* * *

**Chapter 4- The Aftershock**

Right after the show, Mikan immediately bid her goodbye's to the 3 Geeky Sisters. She really and badly needed a hot shower right now.

Mikan's now on her way to her room, she's feeling all light-headed since the scenes of Marie and those boys kept on flashing in her mind.

When she got unto her room, she immediately stripped off her garments and took a hot shower.

-

A certain raven-haired boy was finding a brunette, with one thought in his mind.

'Could it be that polka already did "it" with somebody else?'

That thought alone would immediately heat him up and had a strong urge to burn something to a crisp.

He roamed around the campus, in the forest and is now looking in the dormitories and in every hidden classrooms, almost every room that he passed and even behind those huge trees in the forest, he could hear pleasure moans like "ooohhhh", "aaaahhh".

Requests like "more!", "deeper!", "harder!","faster!", and many more.

'Damn it, that stupid law was just imposed a while ago and yet, very many responded to it in a very short span of time,' he growled on his mind, feeling a little, envious?

Now, he's on the floor of Mikan's room, Mikan's room is far at the end of the corner so he made his way and turned the doorknob. He was surprised that the room was unlocked, did she forgot to lock her door now?

Natsume was about to lock the room and leave when he saw her cabinets and drawers, now the urge to peak at what prints her panties would be was overprotesting.

'It wouldn't hurt if I took a li'l peak,' he thought while smirking as he went inside her room and opened the drawers to see what prints her panties are.

-

Just when Natsume was about to enter her room, Mikan turned off the shower and wiped her wet body with a towel which meant that...

Natsume didn't know that Mikan was in her room.

After she dried herself up, she wore her long and thin bathrobe and went out of the bathroom.

Natsume can't help but grin at the panties. There are polkadots, melons, watermelons, bananas, strawberries, cookies, pandas and a lot more.

Just then his fantasies were broken when he heard the bathroom door open. A great rush of insulin flew in his blood and he hid at her closet which was the thing closest to him silently in time before Mikan could see if there's an intruder or not.

She went into her cabinet where she placed her lingerie and put on a bear-printed panty. Natsume's heart was beating wildly and he could feel it jumping out of its place as he peeped through the small hole in the closet.

After Mikan placed on her panty, she lied down in bed with her arms and legs widely open which gave Natsume a very clear view of her panty. (The closet was right at the opposite on where Mikan was lying.)

The hot shower didn't help her one bit, she was so damn horny right now.

So the next thing she knew, her left hand made it's way to her breast and her right hand made it's way inside her panty and rubbed the sensitive part of her skin.

Mikan moaned lightly at the self pleasure she's giving to herself.

Soon, she wasn't contented with just rubbing her core and decided to insert a finger and slowly moved up and down. She now started to moan "ohh" and "ahhh".

Natsume can't believe what his wicked eyes was seeing him.

Mikan. Masturbated. Right. In. Front. Of. Him.

It's not like Mikan knew that he was there peaking at the closet. The sight of Mikan masturbating was so appetizing that his 'friend' woke up from its slumber.

Natsume looked down only to see his pants very bulgy. He unzipped his own zipper and let his member getting freed from its "cage".

He held his member and made an up and down motion repeatedly until he could feel his heat.

Mikan was not being contented with a finger as she inserted the second finger and was aroused even more.

The precum that Natsume's member fell and stained Mikan's clothes and yet, he continued his job.

Mikan pumped in and out while Natsume went up and down. They could now feel there climax coming. When Mikan was about to come, Natsume lost his balance and fell down with a crash which shortened Mikan's life span for about 20 years. Mikan could see Natsume's friend, still standing. Really, it was an unearthly sight.

Mikan looked at Natsume with horror, Natsume looked back, shocked. Neither can't say a thing until Mikan spoke first.

"I was about to cum Natsume! How can you be responsible for my body! And what in Merlin's beard are you doing here?!"

Natsume can't think of a way to silence her than to run into her bed and kiss her fully in the mouth, Mikan fell down back on the bed and Natsume followed suit.

Surprisingly, Mikan responded.

Natsume bit her lowerlip and Mikan granted him entrance. Natsume carressed her body, he roamed his hands around Mikan's thighs, breasts and anything that he could touch, while Mikan placed her arms around his neck.

He trailed down his kisses to her neck and into her earlobes which gave him a stiffled moan. Now, Mikan knew what Marie was thinking and feeling when he did "it" to those boys. (and girl?)

Mikan wanted to stop it, but her body won't listen as it responded to eveverything that Natsume did.

Natsume carressed her thighs. Mikan raised her legs to give him access to her inner thighs, letting her thing bathrobe to slip seductively out of her thighs. Natsume groaned in satisfaction.

He then sucked her left breast and fiddled the nipple of her right breast, Mikan whimpered in delight as she arched her back to let him gain more access. She can't help but to ruffle the hair of Natsume because of her mounting pleasure.

Natsume then fingered her with two fingers seeing that she'd also want that. Mikan's hips rocked mildly to catch the rhytym of Natsume's fingers.

From her breast, Natsume went down, trailing kisses to her stomack to her abdomen and yes, down there. He licked her clits and core until she cummed once.

Mikan was now panting heavily, Natsume smirked at her reaction, he was caught off guard when Mikan gathered her strength to overturn him.

Mikan sucked his nipples hard. Natsume escaped a loud groan at it. Mikan then travelled downward and found his very alive junior. She held it with it's arms and shaked it mildly, she licked first it's head and succombed it whole in her mouth.

They were now about to get into the third base when they heard footsteps coming. Mikan's room was in the corner so you could easily distinguish if somebody came to visit her.

Natsume quickly put on his boxers and pants while he grabbed his shirt. Mikan placed her panty and bathrobe on immediately. Natsume gave her a quick peck in the lips and said, "Till next time, polka" and he hopped into the nearest tree through her window and immediately disappeared from sight.

Mikan immediately place some facial cream into her flushed face just in time for someone to open the door.

"Come in,"

The 3 geeky sisters walked into her room.

"Is something the matter?" Mikan asked trying to look dumb. And for the first time in her life, she was able to trick Hotaru.

"Nothing, just checking," she said as she turned her back and said that they see in school tomorrow.

When the door was closed, Mikan heaved a long sigh. Damn, it's so near and yet it fluttered right out of her reach.

"I guess she doesn't feel any effect after the movie," Nonoko and Anna said.

"Maybe,"

-

Mikan opened her closet to find some clothes to wear only to see her clothes stained with... semen.

"NATSUME!!"

* * *

Keep all those reviews coming.

Is the lime specified enough? Or I need to specify it more? Sorry if it was crappy. Please review more. Thanks. I've been putting my heart in this lately so please, review so I would feel great at myself. Thanks!

And also, there would "always" be a lemon or a lime in every chapter, but it doesn't mean that it's always NxM.


	5. The Black Sparrow's lil secret revealed

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice rightfully belongs to Higuchi Tachibana.

**Parenting Pandemonium**

_by: swapai munchkin_

**Chapter 5- The black sparrow's lil secret revealed.**

He's panting...

She's panting...

He's sweaty...

She's sweaty...

He groaned...

She groaned...

He forced a little harder.

She forced a little harder also...

He sped faster.

She sped faster...

"Damn you, Natsume. Do you know how tiring it is to wash all my clothes again?!" Mikan said irritatingly as she scrubbed her own clothes, faster, harder.

"Tsk. You should be thankful that I 'volunteered' to wash your clothes." Natsume spat back while scrubbing Mikan's clothes, faster, more.

Now he knew how hard it is to remove semen stains. If he only knew...

Both of them are now at Mr. Bear's cottage. They planned to send all the clothes to the Laundry Area, but the robot in charge of the area rocketed them both after seeing such mountain pile of stained clothes, so they had the last option to wash it themselves.

Mr. Bear is currently chopping some wood in the middle part of the Northern Forest entrusting them both with his cottage.

Right now, the two idiots are sweating, brows furrowed with a very big basin right in front of them, all with the stained clothes and bubbles that rised like a mountain.

(A.N. Hahahaha I know some of you are thinking that they were doing "it"..wakokoko but actually they were just washing Mikan's clothes...wakekeke)

"It's your fault, dork" Mikan said as she spanked Natsume slowly with a handful of bubbles.

"What the--?" Natsume managed to say as he did the same to Mikan.

In the end, they were chasing around the forest to get their revenge, they were in the middle of their bubble fighting when they heard rushed breathing.

More like a person having a difficulty in breathing.

The moment they both realized this, they completely forgot about their fight and rushed to the main source of the sound, not even caring their messy appearance.

"Hey Natsume, who do you think it was?" Mikan asked, getting nervous.

"I don't know," Natsume replied. Even he is getting tense. They can't afford to be attacked by the AAO now.

The hard breathings before were now turned into shouts, and screams.

They rushed through the thick trees and gigantic roots until they reached the part of the forest wherein only a few people would dare to explore further.

And the scene that welcomed them gave them a very confusing feeling and they could feel themselves shuddering involuntarily.

A part of them wanted to laugh, to be afraid, to be aghast and a part of them also wanted to cry for the girl.

What they saw is Persona and the Middle School Principal having a very torrid sex on the cold solid earth with the Principal's kimono as their mat. Of course, both of them were naked.

"More, more, more Persona!" the girl screamed, having the thought that no one could hear them. She was below with Persona on the top.

And Persona obliged at her needs and requests without further ado as he pumped harder and faster inside her. Due to his supernatural strength, the girl could barely complete a moan due to his very fast momentum. That's why a part of them wanted to cry for the girl.

Mikan and Natsume immediately hid between the big trunks of the trees. They knew better than to disturb their passionate love making. So it's true that personnels could also do it. But it is beyond their calculations that Persona would also do "it".

It's simply out of their reach. They NEVER expected it.

Silently, slowly but surely, Natsume carried Mikan on his shoulders knowing how clumsy she could be.

With the help of God, they arrived back at Mr. Bear's cottage without their skin being dissolved and rotten.

"Waaah! Yokata!" Mikan sighed in relief as she was being thrown in the bed of Mr. Bear.

"Tsk. And I thought it was something," Natsume said getting a li'l angry, angry down there. It's different to see a 'live show'.

He looked at Mikan and saw that she's relaxing on the bed. More appetizing in his eyes. He unintentionally licked his own lips and without further ado, he jumped on the bed and started to give butterfly kisses to Mikan.

"Hey! What the?! uhmmm..." her protests were drowned by the flame-caster's lips.

Soon, Mikan started to relax around him and they started to move in sync.

Natsume started to move downward as his hands caressed her smooth and creamy legs while tracing the lace of her lingerie which earned him a small whimper, and he loved it.

Mikan could feel herself getting wet down their. Damn. How could Natsume make her feel so good, and his body is so imperious that she can't even contradict to a single thing he does.

In fact, she loved it.

She wanted to clap for herself when she managed to get Natsume's shirt off him which showed her his very muscular and toned muscles which any girl would die for.

Mikan can't help but to moan loudly when Natsume sucked her right breast while her left nipple is being fiddled. Mikan grabbed the back of Natsume's back.

Natsume loved the way her chest would go up and down from the overwhelming pleasure he's giving her.

Natsume was about to remove Mikan's panty when he heard someone coming.

Damn, it must be bear.

Shit.

"Idiot, Bear's coming." Natsume said as he wore back his shirt. Mikan on the other hand panicked and hooked her bra again while Natsume helped her in buttoning her clothes. They also fixed Bear's bed quickly.

When Bear entered the cottage, the two acted normally.

"Bear! Thank you for letting us borrow your cottage for this day." Mikan said cheerfully.

Bear then looked outside the window and found that the bubbles scattered all over the ground and they still haven't finished the washing even though it's already late in the afternoon. His eyes glinted malevolently and blew Mikan and Natsume in one shot.

In the end, they were both knocked out.

**-End of Chapter 5-**

* * *

I would like to apologize to you guys for this crappy chapter. I'm really not in the mood to make hot limes and lemons as of now. Don't worry, I'll update this to be more detailed the next time.

I've been down lately, so would you mind if I ask you guys not to give me a flame as of now. Thank you.

Please drop a review.

Thanks again.

Keep all those reviews coming...


	6. Our Bestfriend's Galore

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. It rightfully belongs to Higuchi Tachibana**

**Parenting Pandemonium**

_by: swapai munchkin_

**Chapter 6- Our Bestfriend's Galor**e

One week passed by easily and still, Mikan didn't do "it" with someone. Same as Natsume of course. A few days and the deadline of the said law is coming to an end.

Mikan didn't even plan on getting whipped by the likes of Narumi. Although she knows the Natsume almost did it with her, it still doesn't stop the fact that Natsume could still mate with any other woman he likes.

Just the mere thought of it would make Mikan's heart break, or at least.

"Hello guys." Mikan greeted the 3 Geeky sisters with their... boyfriends?

Mikan's jaw dropped.

"What's the meaning of this, Anna? Nonoko? Hotaru? and even Yuu?!" Mikan complained as she saw that Hotaru and Ruka, Anna and Koko, Nonoko and Yuu linking hands with their own partners.

"We're pregnant," the 3 Geeky sisters said with a blush on their face and at the same time with a look of pleasure.

Mikan felt happy for them and at the same time, envious.

"That leaves me with no one now" Mikan whispered to herself and was lost in her thoughts without knowing that she was heard by the rest of the gang heard her.

This leaves Hotaru, with another plan. An evil plan.

-

"Tsk. What's the meaning of this, Ruka?" Natsume said irritatedly as he was being dragged by his bestfriend to God-knows-where.

"It's someone's birthday, come and celebrate with us." Ruka said, obviously lying.

"I have no interest in such things."

"Are you sure you wouldn't come in the party?"

"Definitely no"

"Okay then... I'll just enjoy it with _Sakura_ and company." Ruka said emphasizing the word "Sakura".

Natsume's ear seem to be hyperly actively after hearing the word.

"I thought you're over her and what about that blackmailer," Natsume said.

"uhhmmm... I dunno." Ruka said with an air of pure affection which greatly deceived Natsume.

"I'll come"

"Why change your mind suddenly?" Ruka asked acting highly surprised.

"Just making sure your not cheating on your girl." Natsume said as if he said the most appropriate thing.

Ruka had to contain himself from chuckling, his bestfriend really is moron.

As soon as they arrived at Hotaru's lab, everyone settled down.

"Who's birthday is it anyway?" Mikan asked, who happened to be one of the two persons who didn't know what would lie ahead.

"Usagi's" Ruka said proudly.

They could see a very big vein pop out of Natsume's head.

So he did come to a party, to celebrate the birthday of a damn rabbit.

He was about to say, "I'm out of this", when the words that Ruka said a while ago rang in his ears. He definitely has to stay.

'damn...'

Ruka turned his back on the audience and faced his girlfriend and gave her a meaningful glance. Hotaru immediately got what he was trying to say.

"Okay to start off the party, we're going to play." Ruka said as he displayed a very big box which looks like a switch.

Please hold on the the person next to you.

The people who were there were probably all coupled so it left Mikan and Natsume to partner themselves. It's obvious that Natsume is bored at the activity.

Now that Ruka saw that everyone got a partner, of course, they made sure that the persons they invited were trust worthy and are a couple. If Natsume is not paired with Mikan, then the party simply beats the purpose.

"I will now explain the rules of this game. Each partner will press this switch. And a paper would come out from this machine, whatever is written on the paper, you should be able to do it in the next hour in this room that Hotaru especially invented for this event." Ruka said as he pointed a door at the corner of the room.

"Ok now for the first couple, Nonoko and Yuu, please press the button." Ruka said. Nonoko and Yuu pressed the button and a white paper ejected from the device. They both read what's written on the paper and proceeded to the room.

At last, it's Natsume and Mikan's turn. Mikan took the initiative to press the button since she knew that Natsume is being bored.

The paper ejected from the device and the paper says...

"MATE"

--

Please view my profile and oh, add me up in fs and ym. My good and bad accounts, are on my profile.

Please read and review.

I'm sorry by the way for the late update. Been very busy lately, also, I'll update this chapter again, but that'll have to wait.


	7. Plan Backfired

Disclaimer: I ain't owning GA...

**Parenting Pandemonium**

_by: swapai munchkin_

**Chapter 7- Plan Backfired**

"MATE"

Yes, that's what's on the paper.

Natsume, who was bored, began to widen his eyes and look at the paper incredulously. Yes, he wanted him and Mikan to mate, but not in a way that they will do it that a lot of people will know.

And the fact that Hotaru is one of the person who initiated the party, who knows how many bugs and spy cameras could be around that suspicious.

Mikan seems to be thinking of the same thing and was about to retort when they were involuntarily pushed by someone in their backs to the room and was immediately locked before any of them could react.

That leaves the two of them alone in the room, and forced to do the said act.

-

Hotaru evilly grinned seeing that their plan was a success, and the people who "vanished" (the people who picked some papers on the switch box) suddenly appeared and continued the started party.

From the beginning, Mikan and Natsume were the only people who were supposed to do the said consequence, of course, thanks to the great plan of Hotaru and they were able to come up with this plan.

There were luxurious foods and expensive drinks on the table. The lot was enjoying their selves to some food without knowing the gloomy faces of two people, trapped inside the room they considered as a cage.

-

"What the heck are we supposed to do here?" Mikan said, annoyed. She scanned her eyes around the room and it's a perfect place to mate. Everything was ready, a bed, a bathroom, a bottle of champagne, a television, a DVD/CD player and a bunch of x-rated and hentai CD's.

"Mate", Natsume said simply.

"Pervert!"

"Whatever!"

-

Ruka and Hotaru were scanning at the expensive drinks and decided to taste one of the drinks they'd like to taste. Ruka's eyes widened when he saw Absinthe, Bacardi160 and Green Fairy.

"Wow! How the heck did you get these?" Ruka asked, amazed.

A.N- These drinks are very rare and it has a very high percentage of alcohol. Absinthe and Bacardi 160 consists in fact of 81 percent alcohol (proof 162), and it's banned here in my country. But I've tasted Absinthe and really, it's no joke if I say I say I could feel my whole body burning. Green Fairy on the other hand is a mix of alcoholic drinks that reaches the alcohol level of an extraordinary. This drink really is color green and when you drink it, it will make you hallucinate. It's also banned here in my country but I know of a bar that's near here at my home that sells this drink. But the price of a shot of it makes my nose bleed. In fact if you have watched Moulin Rouge, these drinks were mentioned. I know some of you know this info, it's just that I want to share it to those who didn't know…

Hotaru smiled at her self and told her of the business tycoons that offered her the drinks and without hesitation, Ruka and Hotaru drank each alcoholic drink in a blink.

The effect of the drinks affected on an instant.

Hotaru's vision seems to rotate, same as Ruka's. And the next thing they knew, they were passionately kissing each other and engaged in a very torrid tongue fight. The reality is, they don't have the slightest earth on what's happening on their surroundings.

Hotaru opened the room (the room with Mikan and Natsume in it) with such force and they entered the room without even breaking their lips. Only Hotaru holds the key to get in and out of the room.

-

Mikan and Natsume were fighting over some trivial matters when someone suddenly opened the door brutally. Their eyes widened when they saw their best friends lip locking and tongue fighting each other.

"Oi!" Natsume tried to wake them both up both none of them listened as they continued to pet each other.

"Let's get out of here!" Mikan said hurriedly seeing that they started to strip their clothes off. Natsume rushed to the door to open it but a voice denied their access saying:

**Permission Denied; You Have To Mate**

"Damn!"

Mikan now panicked, she learned from her Jii-chan that we need to respect each others privacy. And she knew that this kind of thing needs privacy the most. But then the door won't open so they have no choice but to watch the live show of their best friends.

Ruka and Hotaru were so active that they were able to do 3 rounds in just a matter of an hour. Natsume and Mikan were sweating heavily, a part of them were afraid that what they would receive as their consequence for watching things that must not be watched and a part of them were envious, but they wouldn't risk doing it since they discovered numerous bugs and spy cameras inside the room.

Hotaru and Ruka set this plan up, for Mikan and Natsume to mate. But…

Without knowing it, they were the one who made sex in front of their bestfriends… In short…

Their plan backfired…

Please also read my other stories…

Thanks… Please don't forget to review…


	8. The Bathroom Floor

It's been a while guys! I just finished reading the whole GA manga and got the urge to write again! Before my ideas extinguish, I'm glad to present

* * *

**Chapter 8** of

**Parenting Pandemonium**

_By: swapai munchkin_

To witness your best friend making out with her boyfriend in front of your naked eyes is something to hot and sizzling to pretend that you are practically unaffected by it. Mikan's eyes turned into comical O's as she watched Hotaru and Ruka rock their bodies in sync. She felt hot down there. The great urge to touch her cunt and make self pleasure was overpowering her. However, she looked at Natsume dumbstruck a few feet away from her. She bowed her head and thought of,

"Howalons. Howalons. Howalons"

But Howalons did nothing one bit to cure her in her need to satisfy herself. She glanced back at Natsume and found that he had a huge bulge on his pants. Mikan can't control of the tension anymore as she screamed.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Natsume felt like he was slapped on the face as his eyes finally tore off at the couple making out. Ruka and Hotaru seemed to enjoy their lovemaking so much that they didn't even notice the two others on the room.

"What are you doing, idiot? You want us to be dead by tomorrow, huh?" Natsume said exasperated, he was more worried of what Hotaru can do to them as a punishment when they disturb their passionate lovemaking. He returned his attention to the couple.

Mikan can't seem to take her gaze off on her best friend, who is now giving Ruka a very noisy, slurp blowjob. The sex scenes from the movie she saw on Hotaru's theater room suddenly flashed before her eyes and it's making her hornier. All her will power to refuse to touch herself was gone when Ruka's cum shot out like a fountain into Hotaru's face, mouth and breasts.

"God, I can't take it anymore," she sighed, feeling all her energy drain away, she turned her back on Natsume and went inside the bathroom, she can't afford him to see her masturbating herself. She sat down on the bathroom floor and she opened her legs wide and traced the line of her lace panty and took it off, she involuntarily slipped a moan as she inserted a finger, she worked it up and down and mounting pressure was built in her stomach, she could feel her hands going faster.

Natsume, who seemed oblivious to what Mikan is doing, cannot ignore the huge bulge his 'friend' is making. He unzipped his fly and let the monster out. He worked on it and he could feel his body going stiff, he's about to explode, yet at the same time he wants to pee. The Great and Mighty Natsume can't afford to have rumors on him peeing on his pants. He immediately went to the bathroom, he was about to cum.

When he opened the bathroom door, she saw Mikan masturbating on the bathroom floor. His face contorted with rage as he slammed the door really hard and shouted,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU USING YOUR HANDS FOR WHEN I'VE GOT A COCK GODDAMNIT?"

Mikan, alarmed at Natsume's sudden presence, suddenly sat up straight and backed off until she reached the wall.

"Na-na-Natsume…" she stuttered with a flushed face, embarrassed.

Without a warning, Natsume attacked Mikan with fierce kisses and penetrated his large erection into her cunt which was moist and hot which made the cock easy to slide. FINALLY, he was able to penetrate her! Mikan is filled with ecstasy when Natsume entered her and Natsume sending butterfly kisses on her mouth, to her neck, and he hastily removed Mikan's blouse buttons and bra and sent her to heaven by sucking on her nipples.

Mikan's harsh breathing aroused him more as he fastened his pace and knot on his stomach is beginning to tighten. They both can't believe that their first time would be on a bathroom floor! But for them, the place where they did it was not important, but rather, it is to whom they did it that matters.

When Natsume is about to cum, Mikan is about to cum by that time too, however, Natsume is about to cum earlier than Mikan, and he especially doesn't want to pee on Mikan. So when Natsume could feel the eruption of the volcano, he immediately withdrew his monster from Mikan's and ran to the toilet bowl where he had his explosion and pee.

"Eeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhh!" Mikan shrieked while holding her stomach, "My stomach hurts! You are nuts, Natsume! I haven't cummed yet, damn it!"

Without warning, Mikan grabbed Natsume when he emptied his bladder and forced him to lie on the bathtub, his penis still erect. Mikan followed suit and removed all her remaining clothes, as well as Natsume's, which he has no objection and resistance at all and carefully sat on Natsume's cock. Natsume groaned in satisfaction at Mikan's tight hole.

"I've always wanted to try this," Mikan said with seductive eyes and drove herself up and down while turning the shower of the bathtub on.

They heard a scream from the other side of the room, probably Hotaru, having another orgasm. Natsume and Mikan's eyes locked for a moment and had an unvocal conversation. As if Mikan was trying to say, "We can't lose to them," Natsume's reply was of course a malevolent glint in his eyes as if saying, "Just what I wanted".

And they had the most marvelous day with 9 rounds in 9 different positions.

* * *

Please Review. Thanks!


End file.
